Kame House
Kame House (カメハウス, Kame Hausu; lit. "Turtle House") is a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. It is the home of Master Roshi. The house itself is very distinctive. It is painted pink, with a red roof, and the words "KAME HOUSE" are displayed prominently on the front of the upper story. If you are nice to Master Roshi, he will train you on this article's talk page. The training requires eight wiki months to complet, which is only a few weeks in real time. 'Training Overview' 'Early Morning Training -' For the first part of the training the students are woken up at 4:30 in the morning to warm-up for their training. The warm-up comprises a light jog to an island's milk depository. The island was larger than Master Roshi's Turtle Island and had a population of 300 people. The students are then required to participate in the island's milk run. However, instead of the milk being delivered by a man in a helicopter who resembles a goat as it is usually done, Master Roshi makes his students deliver the milk to everyone on the island, by foot. Specific locations that the milk is being delivered to help the students learn the basics in Turtle Style Fighting. The goal is to deliver all the milk before breakfast time: Around the entire island, walking while carrying the boxes help gain strength. Treking across the lake tests stamina. Climbing up a high mountain tests endurance. Running across a T-Rex occupied field tests speed. Finally, walking across a single log bridge tests balance. Once all the milk is delivered it is time for Mid-Morning Training. 'Mid-Morning Training' - For the second part of training the students were tasked to help a farmer plant some crops by plowing the field. Unlike the traditional way, the students are required to plow an entire field with their bare hands. This is to condition and strengthen the hands as well as the rest of the body in order to increase the natural endurance and deal with pain from the stress and blunt force trauma. Depending on the size of the field it would take a beginner student hours before the field is completely plowed. Once this is finished the students are allowed to take a break for a few hours so they can have breakfast and prepare for their End-Morning Training. 'End-Morning Training' - End-Morning Training requires study until lunchtime. Since the mind is just as important to train as the body various subjects are being taught to the students including literacy. Depending on the students, the training can be beginner to advanced studies. Once this is completed the students and the teacher take a nap until Lunchtime and eventually their Early Afternoon Training. 'Early Afternoon Training'- Early Afternoon Training involves Construction Work. Unlike Mid-Morning training the students were allowed to use tools provided that they are hand held and not power tools. This training involved shovelling through rock and dirt, and unloading and wheelbarreling rock and debris over the next few hours. This was to train their muscle and balance while at the same time earn them money for their services. Once it's all completed it would be time for their Mid-Afternoon Training. 'Mid-Afternoon Training' - Mid-Afternoon Training involves swimming in a lake for 10 laps. This training helps the students gather more strength as well as increased speed and agility. It would seem like an easy session however the lake they swim in is infested with sharks. They could try to avoid them on land on the other side of the lake, but then they would be chased off by an occupied T-Rex. Once their 10 laps is finished it is time for their Evening Training. 'Evening Training' - This is the final part of the training of the day. It involves the students to be tethered to a tree with a beehive suspended. The goal is to dodge angry killer bees in order to increase the students perception and reflexes. The bees do not initially come out on their own so the teacher would aggravate them by hitting the hive with his cane. Initially a beginner student would have trouble dodging the bees due to the limit of the tether and the swarm of bees, resulting in numerous stings. Once this is completed the student will rest and eventually repeat the entire process the next day. Category:Locations Category:Training Locations